Scattering Sakura Blossoms
by OnePieceDoesExist
Summary: "Live, Robin!" "No one is born into this world to be alone!" "Get her! Get the Devil's Child!" "She doesn't deserve to live!" Robin awoke, her eyes wet with tears. Outside a single sakura blossom floated among the snow, falling into the hands that would save her. Robin pairing. Marked as complete buy may update again at a later much later date.


Hello dumplings,

So I've been volunteering at my local middle school to help a teacher and, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday have come, helped, and left on the bus my little sister drives.

But today a new asshole bus driver decides that since I'm not registered with the bus and don't have a pass, that I can't go on. And suddenly I'm stuck, after doing this for an entire semester with no problem, waiting for my dad to get off work for an hour.

So I decided to write this vent...

Sorry Robin...

Robin was running through the forest, intent on warning the scholars of what was to come. The battleships that held all those marines were coming and they would hurt everyone. 'Everyone, please be okay!' She thought, her little legs a blur as she raced towards the giant tree.

She past screaming villagers, telling others to get to the evacuation ship. She past the abandoned houses and the now eerie forest until the Knowledge Tree came within sight. "Ever-"

*Boom*

She saw her father figure fall down, blood coming from his chest and mouth. The other scholars running towards the man in revenge only to by cut down.

Blood splattered her face and clothes. Then it started to rain, but instead of cleaning her face it poured down blood onto her. The scenery became a bath of red.

The mari- murders took notice of her and chased after her. She ran into the woods. 'Saul!' She thought, tripping over a tall root moments later. Before the killer could impale her she was tossed to the side by a white haired woman, who was then impaled herself by a long, blood stained blade. Blood poured into the ground, the tree becoming red. Her guts were dangling out, threatening to fall out all together.

Olivia made attempts at speech, only to produce gurgling sounds as more blood poured from her mouth. Just as she took her last breath she whispered, "Live, Robin..."

The little girl instantly leaped for her mother, but was held back by large rough hands. "No Robin, you mustn't! We must run!" Saul warned her, turning and running away from the dying mother, who held a smile on her face.

He ran to the coast, telling her to use his raft to escape. The ran forward and suddenly crashed to the ground. Looking back they saw his foot frozen solid. Aokiji was standing back. He grew, sizing up to about one hundred feet, and loomed above them. "You can't escape." His now devilish, foreboding voice roared.

"Run robin!" The giant started laughing. "Somewhere out there, are the Nakama you're waiting for! No one is born into this world to be alone!" He slowly froze until only an ice husk remained. Robin reared up and ran for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

She reached the coast and saw a small rowboat guided by two lines of ice. "I'll leave you for now know that if you cause trouble, I will come for you." She climbed into the boat and began rowing.

Suddenly spikes protruded from the ice and impaled her from all sides.

Suddenly she wasn't sitting in a boat, but hanging in a dark void.

"You really think I'd let a monster like you leave?!" The monster Aokiji yelled. Others spoke up after it.

"A beast!"

"A monster if I'd ever seen one!"

"Ahhh! Don't come near me you DEMON!"

"T-the...d-d-devil...the d-devil's child! You're the Devil's Child!"

"You should have never been born! Everything would be so much easier!"

"Why don't you just disappear?!"

"Kill it! Kill the Devil's Child!"

"Kill Nico Robin!"

"KILL THE ABOMINATION!"

Robin woke up with a start, clutching the rags that now passed as a blanket. Her eyes were wet as tears streamed down her face.

'Live, Robin!'

'Someday, you'll surely find the Nakama that are waiting for you out there! No one is born into this world to be alone!'

Robin chuckled humorlessly. 'You say that, yet I've been cheated and duped by every person that crossed paths with me...'

She closed her eyes before returning her stare towards the snowy landscape outside the small cave. 'How am I suppose to be happy when the simple task of living hurts so much more?'

She walked out into the snow, her mind getting foggy and her steps slower. 'Ive missed you so much... Can't I just go home?'

The woman dropped into the snow, her body exhausted and dying.

The crunch of snow surfaced among the blizzard and approached the woman, preparing to add another seat to the dinner table.

That's it. This is a one shot. I left the cliff hanger as a hint that Robin doesn't die. May do something with this in the far untraceable specks of the future.

Review, it helps me out!

Until next time dumplings,

OnePieceDoesExist


End file.
